I Could Lose You
by onedracomalfoy
Summary: Harry tells Hermione and Ron about the prophecy. What will be their reactions? Contains slight HHr. Please read and review. I'll continue if you guys like it.


I Could Lose You

**Pairing: **H/Hr

**Author: **InfinityEstel

* * *

Harry Potter struggled to keep his gaze in level with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were both staring at him, completely dumbfounded, obviously in shock. He had just delivered to them the news of the prophecy, and the fact that either Voldemort or Harry had to kill the other to be at peace.

"But...there has to be something you can do," Ron muttered, flashing a desperate look at Harry. "You're only in sixth year! How are you bloody well going to defeat the most powerful and evil wizard of all time?" Harry winced involintarily, wanting to be angry at Ron but knowing he was right.

"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know."

The trio sat in silence together for a long while, Ron and Hermione pondering what Harry had told them in silent discomfort. Ron once again broke the silence. "But...what about Dumbledore! He'll know what to do, won't he? There has to be something we can do to prevent the prophecy from happening, can't there? You'll be alright Harry...you will," said Ron. His face had become so wan that even his freckles were losing their color. He looked almost mad, his leg bouncing up and down on the floor, his breathing heavy and loud. He was looking in between Harry and Hermione, searching for answers in their expressions, waiting for a response, but neither of them spoke.

For the first time since Harry had divulged the information about the prophecy, he looked to his side to see Hermione sitting in silence on one of the squishy chairs near the fireplace, staring into the flames absently. Her brown eyes reflected the light of the cracking fire, her cheeks flushed from the heat. Her hands were clasped tightly on her lap, and she seemed very blank.

"Hermione?" Harry breathed. The only response he got from her was Hermione looking away from the fire and turning to look down at her lap instead.

"Hermione," he repeated, "You should talk to Ron and I. This is really important..."

"I know it's important, Harry," Hermione responded. Her voice was soft and scratchy, as if she hadn't spoken for years. "Believe me, I know how important it is. I do." She looked strangely calm, but before long tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. Harry looked back at Ron, who was wearing a worried expression and looked torn between rushing over to Hermione and letting her deal with her shock in her own way. He decided on leaving her alone, leaving her to cry in peace.

Soon Hermione couldn't stop the sobs which she knew were on their way. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and her bottom lip trembled as she bit it in an attempt to keep from showing her distress. Harry frowned deeply as she began to sob in her chair, putting her face gently into her quivering hands. They listened quietly to her cries and sobs, not quite knowing what to do. Neither of them had ever been faced with this before. Hermione was always very strong under pressure and never showed her fear. This...this was completely new territory and for once, Harry's thoughts were directed toward surprise and the strange twinge in his chest as he watched her in her devastated state.

Ron was gaping at Hermione in a very unflattering way, having absolutely no clue how to react. He glanced at Harry and nodded his head in her direction. Harry bit his lip, and then stood up and made his way over to his best friend. He knelt in front of her trembling form and gently put his hand on her knee, sighing and hesitantly speaking to her.

"Hermione, I know this is a lot to take. It's really sudden, and I'm only still dealing with it myself, and with...with Sirius being gone, it's just really difficult. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I guess I wasn't ready for it yet," said Harry softly. He took a deep breath and started again. "But I'm - ready now, Hermione. Me, you, and Ron...we can get through it together, because we're a team. We're a trio, and we can do this. I'll be okay - "

"_But what if you're not okay, Harry!_" Cried Hermione, taking her head out of her hands. Harry was so caught off guard that he almost fell back onto the floor.

"Her - Hermione - " Harry began, but Hermione interrupted again.

"No, Harry! This isn't something you can just wipe away with one quick _Expelliarmus _and then run to Dumbledore! This is how it ends Harry! This is it! This is the place where you have to grow up, because you're not just a little boy anymore! Don't you get it Harry? I could lose you! _I could lose you_!" Hermione was becoming hysterical, and Harry's eyes had darkened in defensiveness for a moment, but when Hermione threw her arms around him in a crushing hug, sobbing and wailing into his shoulder, his face softened. She squeezed her arms around him as tight as she possibly could, and Harry awkwardly patted her back.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm alright."

"We don't know what we would do without you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you, Harry. Don't you get that? I love you so, so much." And she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he placed his own arms around her back and pulled her close to him. For the first time in a very long time, Harry felt like he was home.


End file.
